The use of internet radio in vehicles has become much more prevalent. People often have different interests in what stations they will listen to. The use of internet radio has provided a much broader array of stations for users to choose from as well as the ability to access a plethora of genres.
Along with accessing many different types of music no longer available, internet radio provides the ability to strictly define the parameters of what a person chooses to listen to by allowing that person to specifically find the songs, artists, and genres he is looking for at any particular time.